This invention generally relates to apparatus and methods for attaching deformable sheet material to a substrate. More particularly, the invention provides for a fastener that is useful in applying cladding material onto a nailable substrate such as wood.
In the building construction industry there is a need to apply a cladding material such as aluminum of vinyl sheet material to wood members of buildings. This is done to improve an overall appearance of a building and to provide some protection for the underlying wood member. In that context, the sheet material primarily perform a cosmetic role.
Typically, nails are used to attach the sheet material to the wood members. In order to preserve the cosmetic properties of the sheet material, the nails are provided with heads which are colored to match the color of the sheet material. In the prior art, nails were driven through the sheet material and into the underlying wood. This technique produced a secure attachment of the sheet material, but it also produced a visible distortion or dent in the sheet material in the region of the nail. These dents result from frictional forces that develop when the nail shaft is driven through the sheet material. Dents are undesirable because they reduce the overall cosmetic value of the sheet material.
In order to reduce or eliminate formation of the dents, some tradesmen employ a practice of pre-drilling holes in the sheet material. The pre-drilled holes are made with a diameter slightly larger than a diameter of a shaft of the nail. Attachment is performed by placing the shaft of the nail into the pre-drilled hole and then driving it into the wood. When this technique is used, the shaft of the driven nail does not exert a frictional force on the sheet material and consequently dents are not formed.
However, pre-drilling holes in sheet material at the application stage is a difficult and time consuming task. Sheet material are often used for cladding of building fascia. In these cases a worker usually performs the application task from a ladder or scaffolding. It is commonly the case that the worker will need to hold a piece of the sheet material with one hand while driving a nail with the other hand. Pre-drilling holes in this setting is a difficult and onerous task.
As can be seen, there is a need for a sheet material application system that reduces deleterious effects of nail denting encountered in the prior art. More particularly, there is a need for such a system that does not require pre-drilling of the sheet material at the time of application.